


Ok

by Justafriendlyussrtank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafriendlyussrtank/pseuds/Justafriendlyussrtank
Summary: I don't know





	1. Chapter 1

Hi how are you I am doing well


	2. welcome to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people say words

I am bored and this is created only to sooth my boredom

beans and soup

soup and beans

two foods that

I want to eat


	3. piano is ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o

piano is ok

I like music

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
